


It’s been a long, long time

by mathildia



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 15:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathildia/pseuds/mathildia
Summary: Emma bit her lip. He was so guarded about this sort of thing. He was hiding something. She hoped she was right about what it was. “Did you choose a particular type of Tavern Wench?”





	It’s been a long, long time

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on tumblr ages ago based on a comment Gold makes to Emma about Hook's new collar. 
> 
> I'm not really a CS shipper, but sometimes I like their dynamic. And I love, love, love subby Hook.
> 
> (Brief mentions of many other Hook pairings, including Captain Pan and Hooked Queen.)

“You never talk about them, is all,” says Emma. Not meaning anything by it, not really, and not trying to lead the conversation anywhere at all.

“There’s nothing to talk about. I don’t have ex-lovers. Milah. Then 300 years of avenging Milah. Then you.” Hook is eating pizza, a food he does not care for. They have yet to find a single food they both enjoy.

“Really because, y’know, when we ran into Tinker Bell that time…”

“Okay, sure. Tinker Bell. Sure. But that wasn’t serious.”

“And Regina’s mom? Was _that_ serious? Or Regina?” 

“Serious?” Hook splutters on a piece of crust. “Those were. Those weren’t love. Regina was just one time, in her carriage. She was drunk and I was drunker. I don’t even think I finished. And it was before I met you.”

“I’m not jealous. I just want to know. And I’m not talking about _love_.” She notices though, he’s side stepped saying more about Cora. And she remembers the way Cora looked at him.

Hook shakes is head. “So, what? You want a list of tavern wenches names, because I didn’t always take their names, Swan.”

Emma draws her knees up on the small sofa and hugs them to her chest. She leans over and puts her head on his shoulder, reaches up and touches his prickly cheek. “You’re so defensive about this. What about,” Emma made a face like she was thinking. “What about Pan…. Peter Pan.”

“You don’t want to know about that, love.”

“I might do. What happened?”

“A lot. It was a long time. Do you really want to know? He did,” Hook swallows audibly, “he did things I’ve never done before.”

“Maybe. Did you like it?”

Hook nodded. “Yeah. But it wasn’t right. Didn’t do me any good. I don’t know why I liked it. The things he had me do.”

Emma squirms a little. “If you liked it, you liked it.”

“It’s wrong though. Where I’m from. Men get flogged for that sort of thing.”

“You ever get flogged for that?”

“Not for that, no. What are you driving at, love?”

Emma bit her lip. He was so guarded about this sort of thing. He was definitely hiding something. She hoped she was right about what it was. “Did you choose a particular type of Tavern Wench?”

“I..” he swallowed. “Maybe.”

“Because everyone you’ve ever been with, they’ve been kinda, _bossy_.”

“Swan…”

“I heard what Gold said, about you and a collar and…”

“I don’t think you should pay attention to Gold.” 

Emma looked down and smiled. _Like you don’t,_ she thought. Like you haven’t spent your whole life following after the most powerful person you’ve ever met. “You like power,” she said. “You like people who can fight you and win. You like to be the one on your back. I know you do.”

Hook shrugged. “I’m a man with distinctive tastes, you know that.” And he grinned that grin like he was going to get this to bluster this past her with a smile and a wink. 

But Emma was thinking about the dungeon that was still under the house. She took a hard fast breath and pulled the leather collar from her bag. It was thick and stiff, black with silver fittings like his jacket. And she saw the smile slide off his face as he stared at it.

**Author's Note:**

> https://mathildia.tumblr.com/


End file.
